


i'd like to believe in all the possibilities

by neptuneking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry isnt the flash, barry: ready to slap anyone, basically how they'd be if barry stayed a CSI and oliver never got on the yacht, oliver isnt the arrow, oliver: a major flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: “I’m… Sorry?” Barry is hesitant, palm stinging somewhat. It’s only now does he realize the red handprint blooming on Oliver’s left cheek. “Not really. I have an understandable reason for doing that; please don’t sue me.”Oliver shook his head lightly. A smile, out of all things, was lingering on his lips. “I’m sure you do. But I’m not going to lie, that was pretty hot.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of too many headcanons and AU's in the flarrow groupchat (BTW if anybody wants to join our flarrow/olivarry groupchat and has kik- message me on there! its @titledtyler) its nearly 3AM now so,  
> happy reading!  
> tyler xox

It was justified, okay?

Barry totally had a very sensible, rational reason to slap Oliver Queen the moment he saw him.

First off, he practically ruined his chances with Iris because of how hot he was. She wouldn’t shut up about the billionaire, every second it’s just ‘Oliver Queen this’ and ‘Oliver Queen that’. Anyone within a 4 mile radius of the woman can confirm.

He doesn’t disagree; not in the slightest. In fact, he avidly _agrees_. There isn’t much about the playboy that isn’t likable, looks wise. Barry hasn’t got a clue of what his personality is like but, according to Iris, he’s to die for. When she goes on one of her spews, he’s forced to sit there and enthusiastically nod his head because. What the hell else is he supposed to do?

What was even worse than casually bumping into the man during a case in Starling, is that he laughed when Barry slapped him. _Laughed_. A loud, head thrown back, genuine laugh. The CSI isn’t the best at picking up social cues, but he’s pretty sure that wasn’t a normal reaction. Barry would immediately feel bad for his outburst if not for the fact Oliver didn’t seem that phased. How? How does one not blow up when a random stranger bitch-slaps you?

“I’m… Sorry?” Barry is hesitant, palm stinging somewhat. It’s only now does he realize the red handprint blooming on Oliver’s left cheek. “Not really. I have an understandable reason for doing that; please don’t sue me.”

Oliver shook his head lightly. A smile, out of all things, was lingering on his lips. “I’m sure you do. But I’m not going to lie, that was pretty hot.” He took on a casual flirtatious tone, and Barry was near gaping. Is this a joke? The universe is so rude, fucking with him like this.

“I- Good to know.” Barry attempted to keep his voice neutral, devoid of the pure giddiness, -and confusion-, he was feeling. He needed to explain himself, first and foremost. “I kindly slapped you because... Fuck! The girl I grew up with, and have a huge crush on, will _not_ shut up about you.”

Barry felt himself getting riled up thinking about it, not in anger necessarily, but anguish. “Dude, I’m like ninety-nine percent sure you ruined all of my chances. And not just because whenever she rants about your-, your _attractiveness_ , I agree with her. Maybe it’s that but, c’mon! She knows I like guys and girls, am I not obvious enough?” The man was near pacing now, hand running through his hair in distress.

“Hey, hey. Would slapping me again make you feel better?” Oliver Queen, a blessing to humanity? Confirmed, a peace trade for mankind. As much as he’d love to give another hit to his unfairly symmetrical face, he honestly wouldn’t. This guy doesn’t seem half bad, and he’s so much prettier up close. Iris is going to be _so_ jealous.

“No, I just.” Barry makes a strangled sound, scrunching his face up and pretending to mangle something with his fists. “Stop being so nice looking! And sweet! Please, for the love of all the guys who will never move past friends because of your abs.”

If you had told Barry a month ago that he’d be standing in front of Mr. Queen himself, exclaiming pleading sentences about his body structure; well, he would’ve told you to fuck right off. Oliver seemed to be enjoying their exchange, the audacity this man has. Any other person would’ve decked Barry in the jaw by now.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” The actual apology leaving his mouth should be illegal. “But my abs. Have you seen them?” Wait, that’s the prime example of zero to one hundred.

“Excuse me?”

Oliver steps forward, ever so slightly. Barry noticeably swallows, _shit_. Shit, shit, shit. He’s in deep. Never slap rich men in warehouses that their fathers own. “I mean, I have. They’re, yeah, they’re good abs. Like, really good.” He deserves a giant neon sign hung above his head that flashed the word SMOOTH.

The man doesn’t falter, just hums in interest. That would definitely be doing something to Barry if it weren’t for the utter ridiculousness of this situation. But if everyone’s being honest here, it still shot a shiver down his spine. He cannot hook up with Oliver Queen; not that it would really happen. He’s just preparing for all possible future instances. If he got it on with the guy, he’d be screwed. And not in the way he’d like.

If there’s one thing he does know about the taller, it’s his reputation. ‘Player’, is the word that comes to mind. Not only that, but Iris would murder him. Actual, literal, cold-blooded murder. Joe West is a detective, his daughter no doubt knows how to hide a body.

Oliver’s face takes on an expression of careful contemplation, lips pursing for a moment. “Do you wanna make out?” Barry swears, his life flashed before his eyes. Dammit Iris, the coverboy for Starling City wouldn’t be propositioning him if it weren’t for her.

Barry chews up the man’s question, way too average sliding off his tongue. “Do I wanna- … Make out? With you?”

“Yep.” A soft smirk finds its way to his face. “You know, the whole ‘I’m angry but totally checking you out’ thing you’ve got going on is very endearing.” Guilty as charged.

“Iris would kill me.” Is the only words he can utter out.

“Iris doesn’t have to know.”

Barry snaps out of his trance of watching the dirty blond’s lips move, “ _Yes_! Iris would most definitely have to know! Were you not listening to the reason I slapped you in the first place? She practically drools over you, man.”

Oliver waves his hand in the air, as if to dismiss the thought. “All the more reason! Report back to her with the gory details of what it’s like to get a hickey by the one and only.” That makes the man’s mouth drop the tiniest bit, okay, yeah. This glorious being sucking on his neck? He can dig that.

“So?” Barry studies Oliver’s movements as he, agonizingly slowly, walks toward him, taking place mere inches away.

“You don’t even know my name.” The brunet weakly protests. He’d rather doing anything other than prolong getting kissed. Skydiving, sitting on santa’s lap at the mall, eating raw asparagus. The list could continue.  

Oliver is quick, easy, huff of a chuckle leaving as he asks, “What’s your name?”

“Barry Allen.”

“Okay, Barry, are you in?” The smoothness of the question glides and settles in the air. The proximity between them allows the younger to notice Oliver has freckles, a light dust of them over his nose and high cheeks. The blue of his eyes could blind.

The hand that caresses the back of his neck is enticing, bringing him too close, but not close enough. Barry’s gaze follows the motion of Oliver taking his bottom lip in by his teeth, fully realizing he’s doing it. The nervousness that should be there, isn’t. Finally, he musters up the courage to speak.

“Yeah, I’m fucking in. Kiss me already, douche.” To all Hell is he leaving without the knowledge of what that mouth feels like on his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated! i'll probably be posting to the Allen twin series tomorrow, btw :0


End file.
